Too Many Scandal
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Skandal dalam dunia idol itu hal yang biasa *bad summary*. Hola, saya newbie difandom Utapri, Narin desu salam kenal dan ini karya pertama saya difandom ini. Sebenarnya ini idenya dari salah satu fic saya difandom sebelah. Dengan sedikit otak atik ini dia fanfic saya, semoga berkenan :D. Enjoy Reading :D


Too Many Scandal

Disclamer : Brocoli

Genre : humor, romance

Warning : gaje, typo(s), ooc, aneh, garing, alur kecepetan

A/N : Hola, saya newbie difandom Utapri, Narin desu salam kenal dan ini karya pertama saya difandom ini. Sebenarnya ini idenya dari salah satu fic saya difandom sebelah. Dengan sedikit otak atik ini dia fanfic saya, semoga berkenan :D

Summary : Skandal dalam dunia idol itu hal yang biasa *bad summary*

Ok, semboyan saya :D

Tertarik? Silahkan review :D

Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'

Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD

Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX

Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D

Enjoy :D

"Otoya, jelaskan padaku tentang ini semua." Tokiya menatap teman sekamarnya dengan tatapan dingin. Sungguh tak menduga pemuda yang dianggapnya lugu dan polos telah berbuat sejauh ini.

Otoya begidik ngeri. Ini pasti buruk, tak pernah dia melihat Tokiya semarah ini. Setaunya Tokiya tak terlalu peduli dengannya, tapi sekarang…"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya To-tokiya."

"Kau tampak sangat seksi Ikki, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tak mengajak Ichi saja ?" Ren masih saja sempat menggoda Otoya yang tengah kebingungan menghadapi kemarahan Tokiya dan tatapan aneh dari Masato serta Syo.

"Tak kusangka kau ternyata seperti ini Ittoki." Masato hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Masa." Sanggah Otoya cepat. Dia hanya ingin menjadi idol profesional tapi kenapa malah seperti ini tanggapan dari para anggota STARISH.

"Ittoki-kun tidak malu foto dengan baju belum jadi seperti itu." Natsuki dengan polosnya mengomentari busana Otoya, yang kini membuat si objek menjadi bermuka merah padam.

"Otoya aku tak menyangka kau akan berbuat sejauh ini." Syo dengan fokus memperhatikan sampul dari majalah yang menjadi _trending topic_ diantara para fans STARISH.

"A-aku hanya i-ingin menjadi pro-profesional, seperti yang dikatakan Shining-san." Tukas Otoya, ketara sekali kalau nada bicaranya sangat gugup.

"Tapi kau harus memilah-milah juga Otoya." Tokiya mengurut keningnya, mendadak dia merasa pusing gara-gara ulah polos Otoya.

"Kau boleh saja menjadi profesional tapi kau juga harus tau majalah apa yang akan menerbitkan fotomu!" semprot Syo. Pemuda mungil itu tak habis pikir apa Otoya ini kelewat polos atau dia bodoh seperti Natsuki?

"Tapi membuat scandal dengan salah satu anggota HEAVENS itu…" Tokiya tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, bingung mau menjelaskan bagaimana.

"Ma-maafkan aku, a-aku janji ta-takkan mengulanginya lagi!" Otoya menangkupkan kedua tangannya, berharap teman-temannya berhenti membahas majalah nista itu.

"Sudah terlambat Ikki, skandalmu dengan Ootori Eiichi sudah tersebar luas, dan fansmu mengeluh kecewa, menurut salah satu situs yang aku baca, kenapa bukan kau dan Ichi saja, begitu." Ren menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan gayanya yang santai seperti biasa.

Kontan wajah Tokiya memerah padam."A-apa maksudmu!" dia mendelik kearah Ren.

"Bukan aku yang bilang Ichi tapi fans kalian." Tokiya seketika bungkam.

"Aku tak habis pikir kenapa dia mau menjadi patnermu dimajalah itu?" Masato membuka suara.

"Mungkin ide gila dari kedua agensi." Jawab Syo.

"Syo-chan, ayo kita juga foto seperti itu, aku yakin kau tak kalah manis dengan Ittoki-kun." Natsuki tiba-tiba menerjang Syo dari belakang.

"_Baka_ Natsuki!" sementara Syo berusaha kabur dari pelukan maut Natsuki, Ren dan Masato memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar mereka. Dan tinggalah Tokiya dan Otoya dikamar mereka, hanya berdua.

"To-tokiya." Suara Otoya sangatlah pelan, namun Tokiya masih bisa mendengarnya dan menoleh kearah pemuda berambut merah itu."Me-mengenai ma-majalah itu_"

**BRAK**

Satu detik kemudian Otoya sudah berada diantara tembok dan Tokiya."Jangan membahas itu lagi, kau membuatku kesal Otoya." Suaranya datar namun tidak dingin dan menusuk.

_Cup_

Mata merah Otoya terbelalak. Tokiya menciumnya! Ta-tapi kenapa?

"Anggap aku sudah memaafkanmu, cepat tidur besok kita ada _talk show_."

"I-iya, O-oyasumi!" Otoya buru-buru merebahkan badannya diranjang dan sengaja membelakangi Tokiya, karena wajahnya sangatlah merah!

Keesokan harinya. Agensi Shining kembali gempar.

"Tokiya! Namaku menjadi _trending topic_ lagi!" Otoya dengan wajah memelas menatap _gadget_ Ren.

"Setidaknya EiichixOtoya sudah tenggelam." Jawab Tokiya dengan nada tak peduli dan berjalan keluar ruangan dimana tempat anggota STARISH biasa berkumpul. Dan Otoya mengikutinya dari belakang, sesekali merengek kepada Tokiya.

"Wah-wah-wah, sepertinya Ichi bertindak terlalu cepat." Ren kembali mengutak atik _gadget_nya wajah tampannya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Dan sepertinya disini terdapat paparazi." Gumam Masato, Ren mengangguk samar, matanya melirik kearah semak-semak disamping jendela.

"Akan ada jumpa pers mendadak juga sepertinya gara-gara skandal ini." Syo menambahi sembari memutar-mutar topinya.

"Syo-chan!" Syo menoleh kearah samping."Chuuu~"

Jepret

Seseorang berhasil mengabadikan momen NatsukixSyo dari luar. Tanpa disadari kedua pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu tentunya.

"Natsukiiiiiii!" Syo menggeram kesal karena Natsuki menciumnya secara blak-blakan!

Ren melirik kearah luar dan menyeringai tipis."Ada skandal baru lagi, ne Masa kau tak ingin membuat skandal juga denganku?"

"Dalam mimpimu Jinguji!" Masato melenggang pergi dengan pipi memerah.

-The End-

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D

Hola, bagaimana? Ini cerita pertama saya difandom Utapri loh :3

Semoga ini bukan junk fic di fandom ini u.u

Mind to review :D


End file.
